Talk:Last Gleaming
Last Gleaming- Part 2 Summary Okay guys i know i stuffed up with part one summary, but how did i do here? P.S please edit my recap- If you get time. Millsnj09 07:17, October 07, 2010 (UTC) Summary of Last Gleaming #1 Ok seriously with the way that got written up? The whole thing was nearly incomprehensible and I think it could really use some cleanup by someone who is very familiar the issue and that doesn't write like a 10 year old. Oaclo 21:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Well it's actually fairly accurate, so unless you wanna redo it stop complaining. (Catriona.k.mccormack 22:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC)) *I agree with Oaclo, I'll try and see if I can clean it up if I have a free time and will this week. Aliens1992 03:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Well I finished with the editing, did my best, what do you think?? Aliens1992 04:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) *Hey can i ask what did the first guy do wrong? i don't have access to a comic book store so i have to order mine, which can take a little while. I found the first recap very accurate when i finally got the comic book. Also because it takes me so long to get the comic i prefer longer, more detailed articles. no offense to the person her wrote the new one, but it's very short and plain. The Twilight Arc had really long summaries. This is the final arc guys, they should be long and detailed, can someone lengthen it out or bring the old one-the first one- back, it's kinda boring at the moment. If you had problems with the first one then you should have just fixed it up a little bit, maybe fixed up the thngs you didn't understand but otherwise i prefered the first one. Again, no offense! Allie101 22:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *Hey I'm the second boring guy, I know that I did a short article, but I think the old one wasbit childlish, and as an encyclpedia I think It´s important to have a quality standard, no offense, the format wasn´t exactly th best and neither was the vocabulary. I know it should be longer, but it's important to mantain a qualiy standard which I think it didn't have before. We should be objective too ( maybe it could be confused with being boring) and not write like it if was a friend's talk, it's only my opinion, if any one disagrees or anything we could talk with administrators or we could vote. (Aliens1992 00:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC)) *It's not that big of a deal,your summary was fine, i was just wondering if you would mind lengthening it out a bit, cause it's always helpful for people who don't have immediate access to the comics. Or if anyone else wouldn't mind leanding a hand to fix it up. maybe use the old one but fix it up so that it's up to standard, the facts were right but it was i bit childish, i agree. Allie101 00:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) *Sorry guys, i was the one who wrote the first one, it was my first attempt at writing for Buffy wiki, and the reason it was so crappy was because i originally wrote one just after the issue came out but i accidently deleted it before saving the page, so the one i did post was very rushed and unedited. Again I'm sorry, i hope you don't think of it as a reflection of any future work i post. and for the record I AM 13 years old, so calling my work: childish and a ten year old's wasn't that far off. Anyway i usually have i very high standard of work in english, but i guess i stuffed up on this front. I was rushing to get it posted because i used to have nowhere to buy the comics before but, now i do. So i was trying to help out people who don't. I'd love to retry on the next issue or this one again, i appreciate any advice and again I am very sorry for the crap i posted beforehand and i would just like to say thankyou to Aliens1992 for redoing it and I'd love to help out with the next issue or anything else on Buffyverse wikia. But may i ask Oaclo, what was innacurate about what i wrote? Millsnj09 00:55, September 29, 2010 (UTC) *No problem I know the very fist edits are usually messy and of course this isn´t personal or anything, I hope I didn´t offend you or anything. And try to compare with other articles to see how they are made, it helped me to get used to the standards: font, language, references, etc. I agree it sholud be longer , I don't know if I can work on it this week but I'll try, or if you want to do it I'll be thankful, keeping in mind of course what was said before.Aliens1992 02:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) *No you didn't offend me, we're cool, I'll get the hang of it, I'm just not used to recaping, I'll pick it up. Millsnj09 05:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC)